


Contigo cualquier día es especial

by Noed318



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Remembrance Day, Sex, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noed318/pseuds/Noed318
Summary: Tomoyo esta a horas de casarse y una carta de su abuela la hace dudar.Analiza su vida hasta el momento y se da cuenta que solo una persona la hace feliz, esa persona a la que ha amado en secreto por mucho tiempo...¿Qué decisión tomara Tomoyo?





	Contigo cualquier día es especial

La amatista vuelve a mirarse en ese enorme y elegante espejo, y con pocas ganas voltea para centrarse en aquel vestido enorme, vaporoso y cargado de perlas que su, ya casi, suegra hizo para ella, soltó un suspiro de resignación y se alejó preguntándose por milésima vez “¿Por qué acepte esto? Siempre quise hacer mi propio vestido.” Caminó hacia la ventana y suspiró al ver los autos pasar. Siempre le había gustado aquel parque…  
“—Bien, es un trato, si yo llego primero te vas a Londres conmigo y me acompañas a esa molesta fiesta y… si tu ganas yo me quedo este fin de semana y hacemos lo que tú quieras —dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia atrás sin despegar aquellos orbes azules de la amatista.  
—Sabes que eso no es justo, tu ganaras de cualquier forma —se quejó Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras Eriol se detenía a un paso de ella.  
—Y en cualquiera de los casos tú ganaras el placer de mi compañía —alegó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado—, creo que eso es un gran pre… —no pudo terminar la frase pues la amatista se echó a correr sin aviso alguno y sin demora el ojiazul, giró sobre sí mismo y comenzó a correr detrás de ella.  
—La oficina te hizo lento —dijo entre risas la muchacha mientras corría por aquel parque esquivando a las personas que pasaban por allí.  
—Tramposa… saliste antes —se quejó Eriol acercándose a ella.  
Entre risas y quejas llegaron hasta aquel enorme cerezo en la otra punta del parque, e intentando recuperar el aliento se miraron sabiendo lo que venía.  
—Gane —dijeron al unísono—… claro que no…  
—Tú saliste antes.  
—Tú propusiste esto porque sabes que es difícil correr con estos zapatos —se quejó Tomoyo señalando sus zapatos con tacón de cinco centímetros y Eriol no pudo aguantar la risa.  
—Ok… me atrapaste… un empate —propuso el pelinegro sabiendo que aquella discusión podía extenderse por mucho tiempo.  
—Ok y… ¿qué hacemos con la apuesta? —preguntó la amatista con una enorme sonrisa sentándose en un banco cercano.  
—Bien, podemos buscar un punto medio —Tomoyo lo miró sin terminar de comprender— ¿Qué te parece pasar el fin de semana en Mumbai o… no sé algún lugar de los emiratos árabes?  
—¿Estas demente? —preguntó la amatista sin poder contener la risa.  
—Si yo ganaba iríamos a Londres, es un punto medio —respondió con una sonrisa suplicante—, vamos, Alan no volverá hasta el martes o miércoles y si nos quedamos aquí en cuanto te llamen por cualquier pavada perderás el fin de semana trabajando, que es lo que te ha pasado el último mes —Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos, en verdad le sorprendía escuchar esas palabras, pues siempre pensó que Eriol ignoraba sus quejas cuando hablaban por teléfono—… para que veas que te escucho y me importas, necesitas descansar, tu novio ni se enterara que te fuiste…  
—Ok vamos —respondió finalmente Tomoyo con una sonrisa realmente enorme.”  
Era increíble como había pasado el tiempo, ya hacía más de dos años de aquella escapada con Eriol, el último viaje que había echo a solas con su querido inglés, “¿Cómo se pasó el tiempo?” se preguntó a si misma sabiendo que ella no tenía esa respuesta.  
Un golpe en la puerta la devolvió a la realidad, a aquella habitación de hotel, y al girar vio entrar a Sakura, esa castaña que siempre la ha acompañado en cada momento de su vida, aun estando lejos en los últimos cinco años nunca dejó de llamarla e interesarse por ella. La sonrisa de la castaña revelaba lo feliz que se sentía por su querida Tomoyo, y la amatista sintió una corriente fría recorriendo su cuerpo… “¿Por qué no me siento así de feliz?”  
—Ahhh todavía no lo puedo creer amiga, después de casi tres años con Alan te vas a casar —dijo ella casi saltando de la alegría— dicen que trates de relajarte que en media hora vienen a prepararte —concluyó abrazando a Tomoyo.  
—Bien —susurró la amatista, consiguiendo que Sakura la mire extrañada.  
—Tomy ¿Qué sucede?... y no digas nada porque te conozco —aquellos ojos verdes se centraron en esos orbes amatista y con un suspiro Tomoyo esquivo esa mirada y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, deteniéndose en el estuche de terciopelo azul sobre el tocador.  
—No sé si esto es lo correcto —respondió la amatista con una expresión algo triste.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué no?... Tomy seguro son solo los nervios, ya sabes cómo es esto, a mí me pasó… pero seguro todo va a salir bien…  
—Sakura no son los nervios… es algo real… mira —interrumpió Tomoyo caminando hacia el tocador.  
Tomó el estuche de terciopelo azul y lo abrió para que tu amiga pudiera ver el collar de diamantes y zafiros que descansaba en su interior, el cual removió con todo y almohadilla para dejar ver un sobre con su nombre.  
—Mi madre me lo dio anoche, era de mi abuela… lee la carta —agregó con la voz algo temblorosa.  
Sakura no dudo ni un momento, tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla mientras Tomoyo se sentaba en el taburete junto al tocador.  
“Hola hermosa mía. Si tienes esto en tus manos te estas por casar y yo ya no estoy en este mundo.  
Según dicta la tradición necesitas algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado, este collar ha estado en nuestra familia ya por cinco generaciones, por lo que creo que es suficientemente viejo, los zafiros son un perfecto azul, siempre te gustaron, así que creo estará bien y también es algo prestado, porque por costumbre esto no será realmente tuyo hasta que tengas hijos.  
Solo me resta desearte que seas muy, muy feliz, y te daré un último consejo para ello. Escoge a alguien que no pueda evitar sonreír cada vez que te ve, que disfrute el tiempo contigo y que se haga tiempo para ti, para jugar, bailar, cocinar, viajar. Alguien que te apoye en los buenos y malos momentos. Que te abrase y te haga regalos simplemente porque sí, que te sorprenda cada día, porque cuando alguien en verdad te ama puede hacer que cualquier día sea único y especial.  
Si tú y la persona con la que estas, logran aunque sea una cuarta parte de todo esto, van a ser felices.  
Tomoyo te amo y te deseo todo lo mejor.  
Isabella  
P.D.: Nunca olvides sonreír, ese es otro de los secretos de la felicidad.”  
—Tomy no entiendo a qué vas, todos sabemos que tu abuela te amaba y quería lo mejor para ti —respondió Sakura sentándose al lado de su amiga en el banquillo.  
—Alan ya no es lo que era, casi no tiene tiempo para nada y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué me pidió que me case con él —se quejó Tomoyo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cama donde habían dejado una enorme caja blanca con un moño dorado—, ¿ves esto? Es un regalo de Alan para disculparse por haber movido nuestra luna de miel para dentro de un mes —dijo muy molesta mientras tomaba la caja y la tiraba contra la pared para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama—, la boda es hoy porque era el único día que él tenía libre este mes… nunca me gustó la idea de casarme un domingo —agregó en un susurro.  
—Tomy, tu sabes cómo es su trabajo, después de todo es igual que el de tu madre o el de Shaoran o Eriol… no le des importancia, mientras estar con él te haga feliz, todo estará bien —dijo la castaña mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de su amiga, intentando consolarla.  
Un profundo suspiro se escapó de los rosados labios de la amatista y antes de que terminara de formar una respuesta en su cabeza, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, ambas desviaron la mirada hacia la entrada y vieron que abrían la puerta y un grupo de sonrientes mujeres ingresaba en la habitación.  
—Hola Tomoyo, ya tenemos que empezar a prepararte sino llegaras tarde a tu boda.  
Una sonrisa tímida apareció en el rostro de la amatista para ese grupo de cinco mujeres que ya habían comenzado a sacar y preparar cosas para hacerle el peinado y maquillarla. Los orbes amatista se centraron en Sakura mientras se ponía de pie, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña y Tomoyo correspondió dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que le supo realmente amarga.  
—Bueno Tomy, yo también voy a prepararme… todo estará bien, nos vemos en la iglesia —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa algo triste antes de abrazar a su amiga y salir de la habitación.  
Después de varias horas de preparación ya estaba lista y al mirarse en el espejo no sabía que expresión poner, solo podía pensar que aquella mujer que el espejo le mostraba no era ella, el vestido lucia como un enorme merengue y definitivamente ese peinado recogido no había sigo una buena idea. De alguna forma volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, para aquel grupo de mujeres y al instante escuchó suspiros y risitas tontas de sus estilistas.  
Salió de la habitación de aquel hotel, donde luego se realizaría la fiesta, acompañada por el grupo de estilistas, que no dejaban de repetir lo hermosa que lucía. Sin perder mucho tiempo subió al elegante automóvil que la llevaría hasta la iglesia y mientras el vehículo arrancaba Tomoyo rosó con la punta de sus dedos el collar de su abuela. Recordó el mensaje de la carta y las tantas veces que su abuela le había hablado de lo feliz que siempre fue junto a su esposo y eso inevitablemente la hizo pensar en su propia vida.  
“El castaño de ojos rojos lucia realmente molesto, soltaba un bufido detrás de otro mientras iba y venía caminando en el mismo lugar, sin despegar sus ojos de la amatista que lo miraba sin preocuparse desde la comodidad de aquel sillón.  
—No puedo creerlo… sales conmigo y aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para irte con otro a quien sabe dónde —se quejó deteniéndose un momento.  
—Ya te dije que fuimos a visitar a Sakura y Shaoran… no sé porque te molestas cuando tu apenas tienes veinte minutos para mí al día —retrucó Tomoyo como si nada.  
—Eso ya lo discutimos, todo lo que hago es por nosotros… ¿por qué lo traes a colación cada vez que discutimos por cualquier otra cosa?  
—Porque nunca estas para mí —respondió la amatista en un tono completamente dolido antes de ponerse de pie y salir del departamento.  
………  
Estaba en su estudio terminando unos diseños cuando su secretaria entró cargando un enorme ramo de rosas y una caja. Un suspiro de resignación se escapó de los labios de Tomoyo al verla.  
—Acaban de dejarlos para ti —dijo la muchacha sabiendo el significado de la mirada de su jefa mientras tomaba la tarjeta de las flores—… parece que otra vez…  
—Amor mío espero que puedas perdonarme, surgió algo y no podre llegar a la cena esta noche, te lo voy a compensar, bla, bla, bla —Tomoyo leyó la tarjeta en un tono cansado— no sé para qué me molesto pensando que voy a ponerme… ¿y eso? —agregó señalando la caja que la secretaria sostenía.  
—No creo que sea de Alan, viene de Francia.  
Tomoyo tomó la caja y la abrió, efectivamente venia de Francia, pero aquel paquete no decía mucho más que una dirección comercial. En el interior encontró unas preciosas sandalias de tiras plateadas y tacón de cinco centímetros, de su número, junto a estas había una pashmina negra con bordados en plateado que envolvía un perfume, pero no cualquier perfume, su perfume favorito.  
—Wow, quien quiera que sea sabe lo que le puede gustar a una mujer —comentó la secretaria mientras Tomoyo se aplicaba un poco de aquel perfume en las muñecas.  
—Es mi favorito y solo una persona sabe que adoro este perfume —dijo la amatista sacando un sobre que había en la base de la caja—. Hola hermosa, espero que todo esté bien por allá. Yo estoy en Francia por tiempo indefinido y bueno, paseando encontré los zapatos y la pashmina, con solo verlos supe que tenían que ser tuyos y bueno como estoy en Paris decidí agregar tu perfume favorito. Me conoces, es imposible que los guarde para dártelos en algún momento especial, así que bueno los estoy enviando desde la tienda donde compre todo. Espero verte usándolos, creo que quedaran geniales con ese vestido que diseñaste hace tiempo y sigue guardado en ese cuaderno. Spinel te extraña, y yo también. Besos. Nos vemos un día de estos. Eriol.  
—Aww que dulce —comentó la secretaria sin perder de vista la hermosa sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de su jefa…  
………  
—Tomoyo Daidouji, hace tres años que estamos juntos y te amo como el primer día, quiero estar contigo… ¿te casarías conmigo? —aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de Alan y golpearon con fuerza a la amatista que no se esperaba esa pregunta en ese momento ante las familias de ambos.  
Se escucharon algunos murmullos y los constantes susurros que decían “di sí, di sí.” Tomoyo miró sorprendida a su alrededor y vio a todos los presentes asintiendo con la cabeza. Volvió a centrar sus ojos en el hombre que estaba frente a ella sosteniendo aquel anillo con esa brillante y descomunal piedra. Su cabeza era un caos y al ver la sonrisa de aquel castaño, se rindió y se dejó llevar por la corriente.  
—Si —susurró dibujando una sonrisa…  
………  
Aquellos ojos azules no se despegaban de ella. La sonrisa de Tomoyo desapareció mientras intentaba comprender la expresión del pelinegro. Eriol generalmente sonreía ante cualquier noticia, pero esta vez no y eso inquietó a la amatista.  
—Te vas a casar —repitió en un susurro esas palabras que Tomoyo acababa de decirle.  
—Si —respondió viendo como su amigo le esquivaba la mirada por un momento. El ambiente que hasta hacia un momento era alegre se había vuelto tenso—… y no digas que después de tres años ya era tiempo, porque ya lo sé —agregó Tomoyo con una leve risita tratando de atenuar la situación, sabiendo que eso era algo que el pelinegro podía llegar a decir… pero Eriol no sonrió.  
—¿Por qué lo harás? —la amatista lo miró desconcertada y el continuó—… ¿en verdad quieres una vida con un hombre que te ignora?... no lo hagas no te cases con él…  
—Eriol —dijo molesta la amatista—… ¿Qué rayos te pasa?... creí que estarías feliz por mí —agregó poniéndose de pie mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…  
—Si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy…  
—¿Entonces por qué me haces esto?  
—Por qué te conozco y puedo ver a través de tu sonrisa falsa y si él en verdad te hiciera feliz yo mismo te llevaría por el altar hasta sus manos —dijo Eriol en un tono serio y molesto.  
—Eriol —murmuró Tomoyo y dudó por un momento—… todas las relaciones tienen altas y bajas, pero… soy feliz con Alan —concluyó en un tono que no convencía a nadie y de repente sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, su rose era cálido y dulce… y antes de que pudiera hacer algo aquel beso ya era más profundo, esa lengua recorrió su boca y tan repentino y dulce como inició, terminó.  
—Felicidades… te veré en la iglesia —susurró Eriol y sin más se alejó dejando a la amatista realmente confundida.”  
Los dedos de Tomoyo volvieron a rosar sus labios como aquel día, centró la vista en el camino y volvió a hacerse esa pregunta que no había dejado de hacerse en los dos últimos meses “¿Cuánto hace que no me sentía así con un beso? … ¿Cuánto hace que no sonrió de verdad?” y en ese momento recordó la sonrisa pícara de Eriol y como esos ojos azules se iluminaban con esa sonrisa. Vio su reflejo en la ventanilla del auto y entonces noto que estaba sonriendo como hacía mucho tiempo no sonreía… entonces lo supo…  
—Deténgase —le exigió al chofer.  
El hombre hizo lo que la amatista pidió y al instante ella bajó del auto, miró a su alrededor y notó que ya estaban a tres cuadras de la iglesia.  
—¿Señorita sucede algo? —preguntó el chofer bajando del auto, pero Tomoyo simplemente lo ignoró y se apresuró a detener un taxi…  
Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que ella lo notara, escuchó lo que parecían gritos detrás pero su mente estaba realmente perdida. Todo lo que sabía era que su corazón iba a explotar si no veía pronto aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba.  
Bajó en uno de los hoteles más importantes de la ciudad y pagó el taxi con el brazalete de brillantes que Alan le había regado cuando cancelo su última cita con ella. El portero la vio algo sorprendido, pero rápidamente le regaló una sonrisa, la conocía muy bien, aquel lugar era prácticamente su segundo hogar.  
—Buenos días señorita Daidouji, luce realmente hermosa —dijo el hombre mientras le abría la puerta para permitirle el paso.  
—Hola Sean —murmuró Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
—El señor salió.  
—No hay problema, lo esperare… gracias —el hombre respondió con una enorme sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de Tomoyo.  
Dio una mirada a su alrededor y noto que aquel lugar seguía siendo tan elegante como siempre. Pensó por un momento en sentarse a esperar en aquella sala, pero descarto esa idea rápidamente al notar que estaba atrayendo muchas miradas y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en el ascensor y subió hasta el último piso de aquel enorme edificio. Al llegar caminó por aquel pasillo sin despegar sus ojos de aquella plateada puerta que tantas veces había golpeado y atravesado. Se detuvo ante la puerta y recién entonces noto que no tenía su llave, pensó por un momento en bajar y pedir una en recepción pero finalmente decidió sentarse a esperar allí.  
Los nervios habían hecho nudos en su estómago, su mente seguía dando vueltas sin cesar y no podía dejar de preguntarse si estaba bien lo que acababa de hacer. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando pero ya se había parado tres veces, había dado unas vueltas por el pasillo y nuevamente se sentaba ante aquella puerta, desde ese lugar podía ver perfectamente el ascensor y sentía que su respiración se detenía cada vez que aquella luz sobre las puertas de ascensor se encendían, por lo que finalmente decidió centrar la vista en la alfombra, pues si seguía así iba a darle algo.  
El tiempo pasaba pero Tomoyo no podía decir si era rápido o lento, el silencio de aquel lugar la enloquecía y solo sabía que las piernas se le habían entumecido de tanto estar sentada en el piso, decidió cambiarlas de posición y entonces escuchó las puertas del ascensor abrirse, levantó la mirada para centrarse en aquellas plateadas puertas que se abrían dejando ver lo que aquel cubículo de metal había transportado hasta allí. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a aquel pelinegro de ojos azules, que le devolvió la sonrisa y lentamente se acercó hasta ella. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y en cuanto ella lo sujetó, él jalo con fuerza e inevitablemente ese curvilíneo cuerpo choco con el suyo, pero ninguno de los dos se alejó. Los orbes amatista se centraron en aquellos azules y antes de que él dijera cualquier cosa los brazos de Tomoyo lo rodearon y su boca se apodero de la de él, en un beso lleno de pasión que ambos deseaban.  
—Eriol sé que parecerá una locura, somos amigos desde pequeños, pero necesito que seas sincero conmigo como lo has sido siempre —dijo la amatista lo más rápido que le fue posible antes de hacer una pausa, y solo continuó cuando el asintió—… Tu no querías que me case con Alan… necesito saber ¿Qué sientes por mí? —el pelinegro soltó un suspiro sin despegar sus ojos de ella.  
—Sé que no puedo evitar sonreír cuando te veo o cuando pienso en ti, quiero con todo mi corazón que seas feliz y sabes que puedo hacer cualquier cosa para sacarte una sonrisa, porque tu alegría es la mía, en cada mujer busco algo que no encuentro y no he sentido esto por nadie más… tú me conoces y… dime qué es… —susurró Eriol acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la amatista.  
—Yo también siento lo mismo y lo siento te mentí, hace mucho tiempo que no soy feliz con Alan, solo tú haces especiales mis días… contigo soy realmente feliz y si eso no es amor… no sé qué es —respondió Tomoyo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.  
—Lo sé —susurró Eriol con una sonrisa ladina, casi sobre los labios de la amatista, quien al instante sintió los labios de Eriol sobre los suyos y no dudó en corresponder a ese beso, pronto Tomoyo quedo acorralada entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Eriol— ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? —murmuró el ojiazul abandonando los rosados labios de la amatista para iniciar un camino de besos que descendía por el cuello, mientras abría la puerta.  
—No lo sé… solo baje del auto y tomé un taxi directo hacia aquí —respondió con dificultad la amatista mientras era llevada por Eriol hacia adentro.  
—Hace casi dos horas de eso… ¿Por qué no entraste? Sabes que tú huella está registrada, desde hace años, en cada departamento que utilizo —comentó el pelinegro antes de dejar una suave mordida junto a la gargantilla que la amatista llevaba.  
Tomoyo soltó un gemido y rápidamente sintió las manos del pelinegro desprendiendo las pequeñas pinzas que sujetaban su cabello, el cual en unos instantes cayó en una cascada ondulada y sin perder tiempo aquellas hábiles manos comenzaron a desprender aquel vestido, el cual rápidamente quedo en el piso, aunque todavía cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. Eriol la sujetó por la cintura y la levantó, sacándola finalmente de ese enorme e incómodo vestido.  
—Con ese vestido no ibas a poder hacerlo a escondidas durante la fiesta —dijo Eriol entre risas mientras volvía a acercarse a esos labios.  
—¿Y crees que Alan hubiera tenido tiempo para eso durante la fiesta? —agregó Tomoyo en un tono divertido mientras comenzaba a deshacerse del traje del pelinegro.  
—Que idiota… nunca entendí como podía dejarte sola por negocios —comentó Eriol casi sin respirar, disfrutando de las sensaciones que provocaban las manos de Tomoyo sobre su piel.  
—Yo no entiendo como no intentamos esto antes…  
—La distancia… miedo a perder la amistad… novio… novia… amantes —respondió Eriol mientras dejaba besos y mordidas sobre la nívea piel de Tomoyo—… no sé tú, pero yo ya no lo aguanto, te deseo demásia… —el timbre de si celular lo detuvo, dio una rápida mirada a su saco tirado en el piso y sin importarle volvió a besar el cuello de Tomoyo.  
—Eriol… Eriol… ese es el tono de Shaoran, atiéndelo —murmuró la amatista en un tono suplicante ganándose una mirada algo decepcionada del pelinegro—… me tienes aquí y no me voy a ir.  
A regañadientes el ojiazul soltó a la amatista y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el saco. Buscó su celular que no dejaba de sonar y atendió.  
—Shaoran más te vale que seas rápido —dijo de mala gana mientras volvía a girarse para ver a la amatista y casi se le cae el teléfono de la mano al ver como aquella mujer se quitaba aquel conjunto de delicado encaje—… muy rápido.  
—Dime que sabes algo de Tomoyo, todavía no hay noticia de ella y Sakura está muy preocupada —la voz del castaño sonaba algo molesta.  
—Dile que no le paso nada, que esta perfecta —respondió Eriol sin poder despegar sus ojos de aquel cuerpo que acababa de acostarse totalmente desnudo sobre el sillón.  
—¿Estas con ella?  
—Sí, no le digas a nadie, ya llamaremos… nos vemos —concluyó y antes de que el castaño pueda decir cualquier cosa terminó la llamada y arrojo su celular sobre la ropa de ambos en el piso. Se acercó al sillón y se deleitó con aquella visión—… me encanta como luce esa prenda en ti… ¿te dije que el azul te queda genial? —murmuró ubicándose sobre ella.  
—¡¿Así que te gusta que solo use gargantillas?! —respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa pícara antes de atraer a Eriol hacia ella para besarlo.  
—Me encanta, aunque no sé si me gusta más verte así o solo con mis camisas —comentó al terminar el beso, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la amatista—… no tienes una idea de las veces que necesite una ducha fría al verte solo con una de mis camisas —ese comentario se ganó una carcajada de Tomoyo—… Tú me encantas…  
—Se nota —dijo la amatista al sentir el rose de la erección del pelinegro contra su sexo.  
Una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios del pelinegro antes de apoderarse de aquella rosada boca. Una de sus manos recorrió el cuerpo de la amatista hasta llegar a su sexo, el cual lentamente acarició antes de introducir uno de sus dedos en aquella vagina, provocando que Tomoyo soltara un gemido y lo enroscara con sus piernas pegándose más a él. Quitó su mano y acomodo su erecto miembro en la entrada de la amatista y con mucho cuidado y lentitud comenzó a entrar en ella. Podía sentir como esas húmedas y cálidas paredes envolvían su miembro y lo estrujaban, excitándolo cada vez más. Tomoyo comenzó a mover sus caderas y él respondió a ese silencioso pedido comenzando a moverse cada vez más rápido. Sus bocas no descansaban un segundo, pasaban de los labios del otro, al cuello, los brazos, el pecho… ambos se encontraban ante una, más que, tentadora persona y parecía que el tiempo no les alcanzaría jamás para recorrer cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo. Los gemidos inundaron el lugar y del sillón cayeron a la alfombra, donde Tomoyo termino sobre Eriol y él pudo deleitarse al ver a aquella sexy mujer moviéndose sobre él y marcando un muevo ritmo, no muy rápido ni muy lento, pero realmente excitante. La amatista aumentó el ritmo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas y su respiración se entrecortaba a medida que era golpeada por aquel orgasmo, que la hizo caer por un momento sobre el pecho de Eriol, quien la beso apasionadamente mientras la volvía a sujetar por la cintura y retomaba sus movimientos, para derramar su semilla dentro de su amada amatista después de varias estocadas más.  
La pareja permaneció un rato recostada sobre la alfombra, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Tomoyo se quedó sobre el pecho de Eriol escuchando los locos latidos de aquel corazón mientras las manos del pelinegro acariciaban su espalda y jugaban con su ondulado cabello.  
—Quiero que estés siempre conmigo… te amo Tomoyo —susurró Eriol con una enorme sonrisa.  
—Te amo, mi demente de ojos azules —respondió Tomoyo con una hermosa sonrisa, levantando la cabeza y centrando sus ojos en los de Eriol—… y pensar que tuvimos que llegar hasta esto para decirnos la verdad.  
—Lo siento… te lo iba a decir hace dos meses, pero justo me contaste que te ibas a casar y ya no pude, aun sabiendo que me mentías…  
—Estaba tan confundida y acepte porque era lo lógico… nunca iba a encontrar a nadie como tú y tenía miedo…  
—Lo sé, yo también lo tenía —dijo Eriol acariciando la mejilla de Tomoyo—… y ahora solo sé que voy a destruir a cualquiera que intente separarte de mí.  
—Te amo y solo la muerte me va a separar de ti —murmuró Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa antes de volver a besar los labios de Eriol, y así volver a iniciar todo…  
Ese día ambos se perdieron en los brazos del otro. Aquel lugar que tatas veces había sido su refugio se llenó una y otra vez de gemidos, suspiros y risas. Jugaron y lo hicieron por todo el lugar una y otra vez, hasta que ambos terminaron tirados en aquel sillón frente a la enorme ventana que les mostraba la belleza del atardecer en la ciudad. No querían saber nada del mundo por ese día, ya enfrentarían a todos después, pero por el momento lo único que Tomoyo quería era terminar en paz, junto a la persona que amaba, ese día que debía ser el más feliz de cualquier mujer, para Tomoyo había comenzado lleno de dudas y miedos, pero se volvió especial en el preciso instante en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y pudo ver aquellos ojos azules que amaba en secreto desde hacía tanto tiempo.


End file.
